Muntants Or Smething Else?
by PrussianKiwi
Summary: Xavier finds some new potentially dangerous mutants in Japan and Athens and invites them to stay at the Institute. 1st of it's kind!
1. The Strange American Man

Hey everybody! It's me, Queenie, here with my first fanfic! Instead of hopping on some old worn-out bandwagon, I've decided to do something entirely new and different. That's right folks, I'm attempting a Knights of the Zodiac/X-Men crossover! Told you it was new. XD Anyways–

Dimitri: hey, arn't you forgetting something? Like,um, THE DISCLAIMER?

Me: that's right! Here to do the disclaimer for us today is Martha

form the hit tv show _So You Think You Can Dance_!Give her a big round of applause everybody!

_Martha comes out on stage and says:_ The Crossover Queen does not

own Knights of the Zodiac; it belongs to Masami Kuramada, Toei

Television, and DIC Animation. X-Men belongs to Marvel Comics

and a whole bunch of other people. Is that good?

Me: yes, that's very good. now that that's done I'm gonna move on to the story now. Stay tuned for an interview with Martha at the end of the chapter!

**_Start Chapter One: The Strange American Man_**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the weather was fair. Our boys, Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, and Ikki were all outside playing a game of soccer.

Then, just as Shun kicked the ball, Tatsumi came up and...well lets just say that Tatsumi got a face full of ball sandwich without the bread.(A/N: I always wanted to say that)

Ikki gogged up to Tatsumi and asked in a concerned voice that had nobody fooled "Are you alright?" "Yes," was the gruff reply. "Good. Cause that was friekin _hilarious_!" And he and Seiya burst out laughing.

When the boys got there, Hyoga and Shiryu helped Tatsumi off the ground as Shun asked "Did you want anything? And I'm sorry about the-ball-in-the-face thing." "The princess wishes to speak with you in the Conference Room."

By this time Seiya and Ikki had calmed down enough to listen to what Tatsumi had to say. "_Why?_" Seiya asked skeptically. "Follow me and you'll find out," was the reply. When they got to the Conference Room, they(except for Tatsumi) were shocked to see an American man sitting next to Sennia.

"Hello boys", she said "This is Logan Green a represenitive for the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Mr. Green, would you explain to them why you're here?"

"Sure," he grunted "what do you know about the muntant problem in the States?

"Doesn't the American government want the muntants to register themselves or something?" Shiryu asked. "Yeah, and they don't feel that they should have to," Hyoga added.

"That's correct. At the Institute there is a machine that allows Charles Xavier to locate muntants wherever they may be on the globe. He was rather shocked to see two incredibly powerful gorups of muntants one here in Japan and one in Athens" here the boys shared a look."He sent me and two others to find out more about these mutants.

So now I ask you if you would be interested in coming to the Institute to learn how to control your powers." "Could we step outside and talk about it for a moment?" Shun asked "Of course" he answered and, they went out.

"Well guys, what do you think?"Shun asked "I think it would be nice to get out of the house and away from Senniya for a while" Ikki stated. "Yeah, that would be nice,"Hyoga said.

"And it would be cool to learn how to 'control our powers'"sniggered Seiya. "Then is it settled? Are we going?" Shiryu asked. "We are!" Shun declared. They stepped back in to the Conference Room and told Logan, "We'll go!" "Good," he said "We'll leave tomorrow afternoon. Here's the phone number of the room I'll be staying at; call me when you're ready to go," And with that he left the mansion(with the help of Tatsumi).

"Well, you boys had best get packing and some rest for tomorrow," And she left too.

"Come on guys, lets go,"Hyoga said

**_END CHAPTER ONE_**

Me: alright that probably wasn't the best first chapter in the world–

Dimitri: got that right

Me: XP to you pal. But at least it' something.For the disclaimer next chapter's disclaimer I'm gonna have my favorite WWE wrestler do it. If you can figure out who it is, I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie and a plushie of my wrestler.

Reviews or not, I continuing this story.


	2. On The Road To The Institute

Gold Knights this chapter!

Title: Mutants? Or Something Else?

Authoress: The Crossover Queen

Summary: Xavier finds some potentially dangerous mutants and invites them to stay at the Institute

Feedback: desired

Disclaimer: St.Seiya belongs to Masami Kuramada. X-Men belongs to Marvel Comics

Date: Saturday, July 29th, 2006 at 2:39am

**_Start Chapter Two: The Flight There_**

Thursday dawned bright and early(as do most mornings), and Shiryu had called Logan to tell him that they were ready to go and he was on his way.

"Wait a minute!" Seiya shouted once Logan had got there "How are we gonna get to America? It's too late to get a ticket _now_!"

"Yeah, how _are_ we gonna get there?" Shun asked. "Don't worry, I've got it all worked out" Logan assured them.

"Ok" they murmured. Seiya and Shun didn't sound too convinced.

Sennia and Tatsumi accompanied Seiya and the others to the manors runway where there was a medium sized black jet plane.

"What the heck is that?" Ikki asked sounding slightly amazed.

"_That_",Logan said proudly, "Is the X-Jet"1. Not a very creative name huh?" "Where did you get it?" Hyoga asked. "We built it."2

"Wow" Shiryu breathed. As they were climbing on board, Sennia waved goodbye as the jet took off.

SSXM

It was three hours into the flight when Logan said "I need to make a stop to get the other students I told you about."

They landed down in an empty green field and stepped out only to see twelve temples separated by a series of stairs.

And at the foot of the first temple was none other than Aioria, Mu, Aphrodite, and Camus along with two other women, one with cotton-white hair with dark skin and the other with maroon hair and fair skin.

"Hey guys what's shakin?" Aphrodite cheerfully "Hi guys" Seiya chirped.

"Are you ready to go?" Logan asked. "Yes, we are" Camus replied. "Alright, lets load up" Logan said, and they did so.

SSXM

Kitty Pryde of the X-Men was in the den, looking at some fasion magazines when all of a sudden-bamph! a furry blue creature had landed on her lap, scattering the magazines and successfully scaring the crap out of her.

"Kurt, like how many times have I told you like, not to do that?" "5659".

"Haha, like very funny. What did you want?" "Logan has just arrived with the new students from Athens and Japan!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Well" Kitty said "Well what?" Kitty sighed exasperatedly "Like come on already, bamph bamph!"

So Kurt took her hand and they bamphed to the entry hall where everyone was waiting excitedly...

SSXM

An hour later, the white haired woman spoke up "Welcome to America" as they were flying over the Statute of Liberty.

Forty-five minutes later Logan said "Xavier Institute, dead ahead." The Institute was a long brick building with a basketball court in the front yard, a big metal shed on the left side of the house and a swimming pool in the back.

They touched down on the runway in the back yard and the red haired woman pushed a button on the side and a staircase slowly fell down to the ground. The two women and Logan were the first ones off, then the Gold Knights and then the Bronze.

Logan and the women led the Knights into an entry hall where an assortment of students and a man in his mid-40's in a wheelchair were waiting.

"Hey, Chuck, here are the new students you wanted. Their names are Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, and Ikki." He pointed to each one as he said their names. "And these men are Aioria, Mu, Aphrodite, and Camus" the red haired woman said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Charles Xavier, and these are my students."

"Hi, I'm Kurt" and he, in his human form of course, went forward and shook each of their hands.

"I'm Scott Summers" he had brown hair and red and black glasses.

"You've already met Jean and Ororo" Xavier motioned to the red and white haired women.

"And I'm Kitty!" a young girl with brown hair

"Rouge" a girl with black hair that had two stripes of white in it. She wore a long sleave shirt and black jeans with gloves even though it was the middle of summer.

And finally they got to Spyke who said "Yo, I'm Spyke. Nice to meetcha."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Mu said. There were murmers of "Same to you's."

"Jean, Logan, would you please give them a tour of the mansion?"

"Sure thing Chuck" Logan said "Come on everybody..."

**_End Chapter Two_**

1) is that the name of their jet?

2)did they build it?

3) I need the Latin names of "Pegasus" "Andromeda" "Swan" and "Phoenix"

If you know the answers to any of these questions please leave them in a review. Thank you.

So that's the end of chapter two. I hope you like it. Also last chapter, if you were wondering, Dimitri is my first muse.


	3. Authors Note

Hello everybody. I'm not really dead, despite contrary beliefs(my profile changes should be evidence to that). This is really more of an author's note chapter- filler type thing. I want you to know that I am going to finish this story, no matter how hard it is; I'm in here for the long run, baby.

I know this filler will come to a disappointment to some of my readers, but I feel I should explain to them why I haven't been updating. I want the story to end with the fight on Azkaban in the third movie(If you don't k now what I'm talking about, then you're no X-Men fan). And I can't think of anyway to end it there. So to sum it all up: I've got the horrible disease known as--Writers' Block(dun, dun, DUN!!).

But don't worry, I'm about 1/4th the way through the next chapter, and I've already rewritten that part 3 times.There's no tellin' when the next chapter will be out. So just hold onto your underwear folks.

I would like to thank Bad Hallelujah, Lamari, Filourx, and a special thank you goes out to Maquenhuito for being the first to review. Cybercookies for everyone! I hope you all continue to stick by me and won't leave me. I don't think I could bear it. Once again, I have to thank you for listening to my rambling. I wish you all a happy and prosperous 2007!!!

Remember: Peace, Love, and Chicken Grease!!!!!


End file.
